Lazarus
Lazarus Elarieth is the Guardian of the Planet Eclare, but is currently away in search of the five separated pieces of the ancient Odic Tablet that will help restore balance to the collapsing Kadan'ii Ruins, which are becoming increasingly unstable and filled with antimatter, plaguing surrounding galaxies with instability and tension. He is in search of people to help him on his journey, as he lacks the necessary strength for such a trip into the dark, dangerous depths of space. Overview Lazarus has always been an intuitive, consistent, and goal-oriented fellow. These qualities make him an effective leader--of his own people. They were questioned when assembling a group of eager young warriors from outer space who were much stronger than him. But this gave him the chance to learn something new, which he certainly did, and is especially necessary to be the Guardian of an entire planet whose goal is preserving knowledge. What separates Lazarus from the rest of his own kind, aside from a higher position, is his intense passion and caring for all life and people as a whole. This being demonstrated when he went out of his way, definitely without the necessary ability, to travel the galaxy in search of a tablet that would bring balance back to the universe. Biography While it's not certain what Lazarus' background was, likely he was raised in a school rather than by his actual parents, and highly educated in law and politics, perhaps to a degree far higher than most others--as at some point, he became the Guardian of Planet Eclare, sworn to watch over it and protects its best interests. The Cosmic Chaos Tale A short time before Age 5000, Lazarus and many other a mage took attention to the increasingly erupting Kadan'ii Ruins - an ancient result of the universal war creating a rip in cosmic fabric like a black hole. By this time, much of space was inconsiderate to such problems as they were plagued in political and economic uncertainty. Lazarus took it upon himself to make it a goal to find the broken-apart Odic tablet and seal it up once again. TBA Abilities As with most elves, Lazarus has something of an affinity for magic, but not is not heavily trained in it as Eclarans devote more of their energy to the arts of law and civic affairs. Among his arcane skills is healing, which he is most proficient in. He mostly uses illusion or conjuration spells. A useful technique he knows is the transmute ability - which can change the substance or chemical makeup of something, even an energy or magic attack, into something completely different by being equally as powerful. Similar to alchemy. When in situations involving unsteady gravity, Lazarus can retain his balance and equilibrium, thus being unaffected. Along with this is an immunity to extreme temperatures up to thousands of degrees. Seeing as Eclare is also known for its extensive historical preservation and 'glorious library', Lazarus can use a spell to bring up his personal collection of books and scrolls. If he needs more, he can contact the planet to transmit them to him (given ideal circumstances). This collection includes spellbooks, which can only be read once before they turn to dust.Category:Lookout III Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon! Category:Role-Play Category:Characters Category:Eclaran